


Happy Holidays with the Evans

by AmberLehcar



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Christmas, F/M, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLehcar/pseuds/AmberLehcar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When invited to the Evans' house for Christmas, Maka insists she and Soul go. Will the joy of the holidays bring the two together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

Nervously, she fidgets with the end of her skirt. Flying with Soul is no problem, but airplanes still bother her for some reason. She knows she'd insisted on the trip, but she honestly wishes they could travel a better way. He's fast asleep in the window seat as the beverage cart hits her elbow again. Rubbing her elbow, she looks back to her partner. A photo is poking out of a pocket on his jacket. She carefully plucks it from the pocket and drinks in the image.

A woman with light hair holds a white-haired baby. A dark-haired man stands behind her, one hand on the woman's shoulder, the other on a young white-haired boy's shoulder. They look so happy. Maka feels a pang of jealousy. Her parents were never in the same picture with her. Not even in her younger years.

The photo is taken away from her suddenly. She watches as Soul stuffs the photo back into his pocket and turns away, pretending to fall back asleep. She sighs and fingers a letter in her own pocket. It's addressed to Soul, and it's the reason for their trip.

In beautiful, flowing cursive, the lettter is an invitation to the Evans' home for Christmas. Soul's mother had apprently written the invite and had made it obvious she was excited to meet Maka. The meister smiles a bit. Her partner may look like he could care less, but every once in a while he writes to his family. She's surprised, but pleased, that he's mentioned her to his family at all. She's also excited to celebrate Christmas in the traditional way: a family setting instead of turkey pot pies at the small dinner table with a cat telling dirty jokes while they eat.

She admits, she's nervous to meet his family. They are a higher social class than she is, after all. She also hopes no one asks her about music. She is still unable to understand Soul's fascination with music.

Soul stirs a moment before falling asleep again. Once she hears him snoring slightly, she leans over him to gaze out the window. She's never seen snow at Christmastime. But the mountains below are covered in a white blanket. She could get used to Colorado.

A warm hand envelopes hers that's resting on her partner's leg. She looks to the owner to find him still asleep. She blushes a bit and carefully pulls her hand out of his. Settling back in her seat, the meister's eyes begin to droop. Her head falls on his shoulder as she falls asleep. A small smile tugs at his lips.

…

A large board that reads "Soul and Maka" in his hands, Wes Evans looks around the airport for his brother and his meister. Finally spotting them, he waves gracefully at the two. The scythe grimaces and is dragged to the man by Maka. "It's good to see you again, Soul," Wes greets. "And you must be Maka," he says as he extends a hand to her. "We've heard so much about you."

Both weapon and meister blush, but Maka takes Wes' hand anyway. "It's very nice to meet you," she practically whispers. He smiles and leads them to his car that waits outside the building. Soul slumps in his seat while Maka looks about in awe. Wes explains that his parents' house sits on the mountain. The meister stares out the window in search of the house.

Night falls by the time they see the house. Soul is fast asleep again, so Maka shakes his arm roughly. He looks up sleepily at the house and frowns. She can tell he doesn't want to be here. He may send letters occasionally, but that doesn't mean he enjoys his family's company. She has to push him out of the car and up the pathway leading to the house. She slips on a patch of ice momentarily but is caught by her loyal partner. He grumbles something about being careful before turning his attention back to the pathway.

The front door opens and a blonde woman walks out. "Soul! I'm so glad you're here!" she calls out, arms outstretched. He reluctantly accepts the hug and returns it slightly. The woman (Maka assumes she is Soul's mother) turns her attention to the girl. "And Maka! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Soul's mother hugs Maka as well, and the girl wonders why he can't stand his family. She is kind, warm, and fun to the meister. Why can't he see it, too?

A dark-haired man, probably Soul's father, walks out of the house next. "Alecia, are they staying in Soul's room?" he asks the woman while grabbing Maka's luggage.

"Yes, of course! Show them the way, Garrett," Alecia replies. "It's been so long since he's been here, I'm willing to bet Soul has forgotten where it is!" she jokes. Maka giggles a bit and follows Soul and his father into the house.

It looks much bigger once inside. The house is spacious, but warm and cozy. She's tempted to plop down on the couch, but she fights the urge and obediantly follows the Evans men to Soul's room.

Soul's room reminds her of the Black Room only more inviting. It's not dark and frightening. Instead, it has the same atmosphere as the rest of the house. She notes there is only one bed and no other sleeping arrangements. She turns to Garrett and asks, "Mr. Evans, didn't you say Soul and I are both sleeping here?"

"Please, call me Garrett. And yes, that's what I said."

"Um, I'd hate to be a bother, but isn't there another place to sleep?"

"Why? Are you two fighting?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's nothing to worry about. It's getting late. You should get some rest." With that, Garrett leaves the two. They're both confused by what has occurred, but before Maka can shout orders, Soul is starting to make a make-shift bed on the floor for himself. He still can't decide if he gives into her demands because she's his meister or because his feelings for her go a little deeper than that.

Exhausted, the two fall asleep in their respecitve beds, still wearing their clothes from that day. Snow begins to fall outside while they dream.


	2. Season's Greetings

Maka wakes up to find her arm dangling off the edge of the bed. She looks over to search for what she'd been reaching for to find Soul's fingers reaching for her hand while he sleeps. "Forever bound by your duty to your meister, huh?" she whispers softly, a sad smile on her lips. She knows he only reaches for her so he can be there when she needs his help. She may dream about him reaching for her for more romantic reasons, but it's enough for her that he's there. She knows it's not "cool" to fall for your bookworm, flat-chested, hot-tempered meister. So she smiles sadly as his fingers twitch, drawing a little closer to her own.

She smells bacon suddenly, and apparently so does Soul. His crimson eyes open slowly and drool begins to form in the corner of his mouth. "Breakfast..." he sighs before finally realizing that his meister is staring at him. In his head, he berates himself for reaching for her in his sleep. He's convinced that Spirit will appear the moment he touches her outside of a mission. Instead of making a fool of himself, he slowly pulls away, smirks at her, and says, "Whatcha staring at?" He has to remain cool and collected. Or else die by the hand of his fellow Death Scythe.

Maka blushes a little and lightly slaps his shoulder. "Wasn't staring..." she mutters. "Was gonna wake you up..." She mentally groans. She's turning into him. He's too lazy to even complete a sentence, and she's just done the same. She's beginning to wonder if their relationship is somewhat toxic.

The scythe gets up and stretches, turning away from his partner. "Better get dressed. Think my grandmother's here."

"Why do you think that?"

"My parents and brother can't cook," he explains, digging through his luggage bag.

"Why do I have to change in here?"

"'Cause... I forgot where the bathroom is..." he admits, embarrassed. She laughs at him and begins to change.

He closes his eyes and reminds himself that he is a gentleman as he hears fabric rustling. Yet another reason she won't accept his feelings for her. She trusts him too much. The moment he admits his feelings, she'd walk around terrified that he'd jump her at any time. She may even move out. Soul figures that life with Maka remaining oblivious is better than life without Maka when she knows.

"Okay, your turn," she announces. He turns to find her in a black sweater and a red and black skirt, her back turned dutifully towards him. He quickly changes into his regular attire and leads her to the kitchen, guided by the smell of bacon.

A slender, short-statured woman with long hair the color of Soul's stands in front of the stove. Maka can tell that it is age that's caused the color of her hair, unlike her partner who was born that way. Soul takes a seat at a small table nearby. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised as if to ask why she's still standing. She slowly sinks into the chair opposite him, and his face settles.

The woman walks towards them gracefully with a plate of bacon. "Hello, Soul!" she greets happily. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. Got here early this morning, myself." She places bacon on Maka's plate. "And you must be Maka." The meister nods happily, unsure of what to say. The woman nudges Soul slightly while saying, "She's pretty cute! You hang on to her." Both weapon and meister sputter and cough, blushing a deep red. Maka thanks her for the compliment nonetheless. The woman smiles warmly and introduces herself. "I'm Georgia Koertje. Feel free to call me Granny, dearie."

"Alright, Granny, any pancakes?" Soul asks.

"It's Grandma Georgia to you, boy," Georgia replies sternly. Her intense look melts away to a smile. She giggles a bit before saying, "Good Lord, you take things so seriously."

Soul sighs and looks to Maka. His meister understands that he is blaming her for that. He has to take what she says seriously or else get intimate with a hard-covered book.

"Koertje, you said?" Maka inquires. "Does that make you Soul's grandmother on his mother's side?"

"You've got it, dearie. But we Koertjes are no musicians, like my grandson here. We're chefs!" Georgia walks back to the stove to check on a batch of scrambled eggs before continuing, "Bet you didn't know Soul can cook just as well as play piano. Taught him myself!"

"No, I didn't know that..." Maka replies, glaring at the boy. He shovels bacon in his mouth and tries to avoid her piercing gaze. He's never offered to cook once, and complains whenever she asks if he would. He glances up at her and knows he's cooking first thing when they get home.

"So, Granny, who else is gonna be here?" Soul asks with his mouth full.

Georgia, setting a bowl of eggs on the table, replies, "Well, Jeremy came with me. Your father's parents should be here for dinner. Your aunt and uncle will be here shortly after lunch."

The scythe groans. "Sarah and Michael, really?"

"Who?" Maka whispers to him.

"They're my dad's brother and sister-in-law. Got two kids: Bailey's twenty-some and Luke's ten. Uncle Mike's the older brother and there's a lot of sibling rivalry."

"Sounds like someone I know," she teases. He gives her a sour look. "Oh, come on, they can't be that bad."

"Grandma, you didn't have to cook," a deep voice says from the doorway. Maka turns to find a dark-haired boy walking towards the woman in question. "I told you I'd take care of it."

"Ah, Jeremy! Look, your cousin's here," Georgia exclaims.

Jeremy turns to the two and half-heartedly waves a hand to Soul who nods in response. It is then he sees Maka. "Was geht ab?" Taking her hand, he says, "I'm Jeremy. Wie heisst du?"

Startled and confused, the meister manages to get out, "Um, if you're asking my name, it's Maka..."

"Du bist wundershön," he says, kissing her hand. She takes it back completely embarrassed. "Es tut mir leid. I spent some time in Germany, so I tend to switch languages from time to time."

"Show-off..." Soul coughs, obviously displeased.

"Now, now, Jeremy, Maka is Soul's guest," Georgia says, not having heard Soul. "Wouldn't want to steal her away now, would we?" Weapon and meister are too shocked to defend themselves.

"Indeed," Jeremy says, amused by their reactions. "Wo sind Oma und Opa Evans?"

"Not coming until dinner," Georgia replies.

The room is silent before Wes arrives for breakfast. "Grandmother, you're our guest. There's no need to cook for your host." Regardless, he serves himself some of her cooking. "I won't complain, though. Mother isn't even half the cook you are, just between you and I. I've been craving decent Koertje cooking for some time now."

"Mom would be heartbroken if she found out her favorite son despised her cooking," Soul says matter-of-factly. "'Spose she'd like to know if her cooking sucks or not. Want me to tell her your opinion?" He smirks at his older brother.

Wes returns it with his own smirk. "Are you prepared for Father's contest? Or will you flub it like last time? I seem to recall you throwing a temper tantrum upon realizing you were incapable of playing your piece, or any piece, correctly."

The older brother remains calm and smiles smugly as the younger brother begins to turn red with anger. Maka knows little about music but much about Soul's and Wes' sibling rivalry regarding music. Her partner insists he can never reach his brother's level. her words of encouragement do little to squelch the idea of him being a failure. And yet, he still practices. She doesn't know exactly why, but she's convinced it's because he still has a fighting spirit.

She's been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard the conversation that occured before Soul jumped up and grabbed Wes by the collar. His right hand is currently poised to hit the older brother, but Jeremy steps in before breakfast gets violent. "Geht raus. Get out of the kitchen and cool off for a while, got it?" he demands quietly. He looks to Maka for help, and she grabs Soul's fist and leads him out of the room.

Carefully remembering each turn they'd taken to the kitchen, she backtracks to Soul's room. Pushing him on the bed, she commands, "Sit."

"Why the hell should I - OW!" he exclaims as she kicks him in the shin.

"Stay and shut up a little," she demands coolly.

He rubs his leg and glares at her. "That kick was totally unnecessary..."

Maka grabs a book from her bag and holds it up menacingly. "Soul, what did I say?"

"Sh-shut up a little?" he stammers, afraid to incur her wrath.

Putting down the book, she smiles and says, "Good boy!"

He scowls at how she treats him like a dog. But at the same time, he knows he'd roll over and bark if she asked. He hunches over and sighs at his silent admission. Why these feelings of his have to be so complicated, he doesn't know. It should be like in Maka's romance novels. Not that he's read those at all... Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy breaks girl's heart. Boy goes through extraordinary means to win girl back, and they ride off in to the sunset. That simple. And most of that he's done! He breaks her heart every time he fails a test and mocks her small chest. But he turns around and fights off anyone determined to hurt her, and they make up again. They've met, he's fallen for her, but the problem lies in the fact she may not have fallen for him. And to be rejected by a bookworm isn't cool in the least.

He looks up at her between jagged bangs to discover she'd been reading at his desk the whole time. He hears her breathing softly as if she were asleep. Wondering how long he'd been lost in thought, he walks over to her to find her sleeping in a position any normal person would deem as uncomfortable as Hell. But somehow, she manages to sleep peacefully. He decides to follow her lead and lays on the bed. His eyes close, and his dream depicts him on his hands and knees, a bone in his mouth. He wears a leash that Maka lightly tugs on. He officially hates his subconscious.


	3. Welcome to the Family

Soul's memories of his childhood holidays always seem to lack something. He discovers it is voice they are missing once lunch rolls around. Georgia seems to have the gift of speech and is able to get anyone to talk, even Soul himself.

"Does anyone remember when Soul dropped that full-length mirror on his foot? Alecia was convinced that he'd lost a toe!" Georgia laughs. The table explodes in a fit of giggles apart from Alecia and Soul. The boy slouches in his chair, grumbling while his mother blushes.

"Wes had never had any medical emergencies, and Soul's toe was so bloody...!" Alecia tries to defend herself. Everyone laughs again. "What about the time you called Jeremy the dog's name, huh, Mother?"

Jeremy closes his eyes and smiles. "I miss Sitka. He was great dog."

"Remember when Grandpa had him pull us in the sled when we were little?" Soul asks, recalling the Alaskan Malamute.

"Grandfather used to joke that Sitka was a brother to Soul and I because our hair color matched his fur color," Wes laughs, pulling at a strand of his hair lightly.

Maka feels a bit left out. She can't share any memories because none involve anyone in the house but herself. She jumps slightly when Soul mentions her name.

"Every year, Maka makes gingerbread cookies. Last year, she forgot to take them out of the oven and they burned to a crisp," Soul laughs. His meister pouts a bit before he continues. "But the best part was when a loud friend of ours dropped by. Convinced him that the cookies were made in honor of his awesomeness. He practically swallowed the whole plate of cookies in one bite!"

Maka joins in the laughter and finally feels included. "There was one Christmas when our... uh, pet cat thought the star on our Christmas tree was a burglar in the dark and attacked the tree," Maka says, carefully avoiding the fact that their cat was a magical cabaret cat-girl.

"I thought you hated cats, Soul," Garrett states, an eyebrow raised.

"I do..." Soul replies. "But, uh, I guess Maka talked me into keeping the cat, so..."

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Alecia squeals, clapping her hands together. "You're such a gentleman, Soul!"

It is then the doorbell rings, and Alecia excuses herself to answer the door. Greetings and "Merry Christmases" are heard down the hall. Suddenly, a young boy peers into the dining room. "Grandfather and Grandmother aren't here yet?" he inquires.

Wes walks over and tousles the boy's dark hair. "Sorry, Luke, they're not here yet. Did you bring your horn?"

The boy's chocolate eyes lit up. "Yessir! You gonna play with me, Wes?"

"Naturally," the violinist replies.

"You'll be playing for us later, won't you?" a woman with auburn hair asks while walking into the kitchen. Turning back to the hallway, she calls out, "Bailey, could you help your father bring in those presents?" A distant "yes" is heard in reply.

Maka remains quiet and seated, unsure of what to do, until Soul grabs her arm and drags her out of her chair. "Come on. You wanna meet 'em, right?" he sighs. She nods with a blush.

A young woman, who looks very similar to who Maka assumes is Sarah Evans, carries in a few presents. "Hey, Soul, it's been a while," she greets halfheartedly. "The tree in the usual place?"

"Not sure where the usual place is, since I haven't been home in a while," he answers. "But I know it's in the family room this year." The woman walks towards the family room, followed by a man carrying more presents. "The girl was Bailey. Her dad, Michael, was the man. The woman earlier was her mom, Sarah. And Luke's Bailey's brother," the scythe explains. "Sarah and Luke are alright, but Michael and Bailey kinda have this 'holier-than-thou' thing going on."

Maka giggles. "I'm sure they're not like that."

Over the next few hours, Maka develops a friendship with Luke instantaneously. Even though they aren't related by blood, Luke and Georgia are eerily similar, and Maka enjoys talking with both of them. The adults bring out a puzzle to work on, and Luke wants to play a game.

"Twister! Please, can we play? I brought it!" Luke pleads with his mother.

"Will anyone else play, though?" Sarah asks.

Pulling on Maka's arm, the boy replies, "Maka will! And she'll get Soul to, too!"

And so the game of Twister begins. Bailey decides to be in charge of the spinner, and Wes watches the game in amusement.

…

"Left hand green," Bailey calls out, now bored of the game.

Soul moves to place his hand on a green circle and immediately regrets playing the game. He's hovering right above Maka, completely embarrassed by their position. Too focused on his meister beneath him, his hand slips, and he falls on top of her.

"Soul, what the hell?" she screeches. "Get off!"

Luke jumps up in victory. "I won! I won!"

Soul grumbles and picks himself up. "Not like I planned that," he insists. "You forced me to play, remember?"

"That doesn't mean you can fall on me!"

"Ah, lover's quarrel," Wes sighs.

"NO IT'S NOT!" both yell.

"If she wasn't so freaking bossy-!"

"If he didn't blame everything on me-!"

"OKAY!" Bailey shouts, silencing everyone. "It's just a game. Get over it." She leaves to join the adults still working on the puzzle.

"Don't worry, she's just crabby from the trip here," Luke explains. "She'll be better tomorrow."

"Sure hope so," Soul says. "Don't know how much bitchiness I can take..."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Face down on the floor, the scythe holds his head in agony, mumbling into the floor, "Maka-Chops should really be against the rules..."

"Oh, there were rules?" Maka says in mock surprise.

He lifts up his head and smirks at her. "Keep it up, Tiny Tits. I won't play for you if you keep verbally and physically attacking me."

She purses her lips and tries not to say anything. She loves to hear him play piano. She loves to watch him play piano. He becomes alive when in the presence of the instrument, a side of him she rarely sees. She likes the little glimpses into his soul. It makes her feel closer to him somehow.

"Heh, you're so obedient sometimes," he laughs a little as he picks himself off the floor. She scowls at him.

The doorbell rings for the second time that day, and Luke scrambles for the front door. Wes follows closely behind.

"Why the squirt loves those old bats is beyond me," Soul says.

"Why?" Maka asks.

"They're demanding and shallow," he answers. "Gotta do everything just so or else you don't exist in their eyes..." She becomes increasingly nervous. "No! I mean, they'll love you! Don't worry!" He feels like an idiot. She doesn't take criticism well and wants to be perfect for everyone, including his family. So telling her that his grandparents are overly critical may not have been the best idea.

"I hope they'll like me..." she whispers.

Soul's grandparents give the same impression as their granddaughter as they walk into the house. Both are dressed very formally and have an air of elegance about them. "Hello, Soul," his grandmother greets. All is silent for a moment. "Well? Are you going to introduce us to your friend, or have you lost your manners while away at school?"

Before Soul can say anything, Maka extends a hand to the woman. "I'm Maka Albarn..." she says in a voice barely above a whisper. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Likewise," the woman replies, shaking the meister's hand. "And your relationship with Soul is...?"

Maka swallows hard. "Meister... I'm his meister..." She hates her answer, but it's the only one she can give. She'd like to say their relationship extends further than that, but it'd be a lie. And lying to Soul's family doesn't seem right.

"Ah, I see," the woman answers. "My apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Jean Evans, and this is my husband, Leonard. You may call us by first name, if you'd like."

Smiling at them, the meister feels relieved. She feels like she's been deemed worthy of Soul's grandparents' time.

"So, Maka, do you play any instruments?" Leonard asks.

"No..."

"Pity..." Jean responds.

Her insecurities return. With just one word, she has surely destroyed the good impression she was making. Soul had mentioned in the past that music was his grandparents' life. If you weren't gifted in music, you were not acknowledged by them.

Jean and Leonard follow Wes into the kitchen, the young man explaining it is nearly dinnertime. Maka feels a rift form between her and the Evans family. At least Soul's father's side. She hates the feeling. She's always in control and always comfortable in her skin. But everyone in the house is on a different level than her, and she can feel the rift widen.

"Maka? Dinner's ready. Let's go," Soul calls out to her as she spaces out. He sighs and takes her hand, leading her to the dining room table.

With everyone seated at the dining room table, Maka looks around uncomfortably. All eyes are on her, and she can feel her face flush. Her weapon must pick up on her distress, because he places a hand on her knee beneath the table comfortingly. She looks to him shyly, but he is focused on his mother who stands at the head of the table.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Alecia beams from where she stands. "I would like to congratulate my youngest son on his engagement to Maka Albarn!" She points to the two, and the table explodes in applause. Weapon and meister faint simultaneously.


	4. Just Play Along

Maka wakes to find Georgia looking down at her. "You alright, dearie?" the woman asks worriedly.

It takes the blonde a moment to remember what happened. The second she remembers, her face turns beet red, and she shoots up in the bed she lays in. "Soul and I are-! What?" She buries her face in her hands to hide her flaming face. "When did...? Why did...?" She nearly faints again before Georgia takes her hand.

"Soul explained it all to me," she begins to explain. "I guess my daughter read Soul's letters wrong. She thought you were getting married..."

Now it begins to make sense to Maka. It explains why she and Soul are expected to share a room. "Did he set her straight?" she asks concerned.

Georgia steps back and is silent for a moment before speaking again. "Did you ever wonder where my husband or Jeremy's parents are?" she asks sadly. Maka gives her a look of surprise. She hadn't thought of them. "Jeremy's mother was never married. She was pregnant in high school and has taken care of him all on her own. My husband was going to take her to the airport to pick up Jeremy when he came back from Germany a little while ago. But there was an accident... They never made it to the airport..." Maka stares at her hands in her lap. Georgia and Jeremy hadn't let on that something tragic had happened recently. And why hadn't Soul told her about it? "Alecia was so upset... She's trying to be strong, and the idea of you two getting married makes her forget her sorrow. So... I'm going to ask you two to play along. We can tell her the truth after Christmas is over. Please?"

It would be easy for her to pretend to be in love with Soul considering she is already head-over-heels in love with him. She'll go along with it so long as he will. But would he?

Soul enters the room and stands next to the bed. "Granny, mind leavin' a sec'?" Georgia nods and leaves the two alone. "You about have a heart-attack?" he asks her. She nods. "Sorry... guess she took the word 'partner' the wrong way." He gives her an apologetic look. "Granny wants us to go along with it... Should... should we?" He braces himself for whatever violent reaction she'll make.

A tiny blush paints her cheeks. "For your mother..." she answers in a tiny voice.

He is surprised. Whatever he'd expected her answer to be, it was far from her real answer. "You sure?" She nods sheepishly. "We should probably let the family know you're okay..." He holds out a hand to her embarrassed. "So... shall we?" He looks about frantically for Spirit to show up as she takes his hand. The man doesn't appear. Soul breathes a sigh of relief and leads her to the family room, fingers laced in hers.

Her mind is racing. "So this is how couples are?" she wonders. His hands are warm and soft compared to her hands, made rough from fighting. She's not soft and delicate as a lady should be. She's straight-laced and bossy, strong and stubborn. Far from the perfect wife, or girlfriend for that matter. That thought reminds her that he wouldn't be holding her hand if they didn't have to fool his mother. But how could the woman believe they were engaged? Marrying at eighteen wasn't exactly socially acceptable. Although, how many fourteen-year-olds of opposite genders share an apartment? And how many of them also room with a magical cat?

Worried faces await them in the family room. Alecia rushes up to the two and says, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you weren't ready to tell anyone..." She glances at Maka's left hand. "You don't have to hide the ring now, Maka. Go ahead and show us!"

maka stares at her ring finger in horror. No one would believe Soul had proposed without a ring. He is much too classy for that. So she fixes up a lie quickly. Letting out a gasp, she turns to Soul and says, "Soul, I must have lost it on the plane!"

his look of confusion goes undetected as he changes his expression quickly and responds, "It's fine. It's just a ring. Doesn't mean I love you any less without it." He doens't know what else to do to make his statement convincing. The notion to kiss her flickers through his head. They're supposed to be pretending, so she wouldn't beat him or anything... would she? He begins to lean in, knowing there will be consequences later on for him.

"Do we really have to watch your make-out session?" Wes' voice stops Soul who then blushes madly. He looks at Maka and wonders if his face is as red as hers. She doesn't give him any indication that he's in trouble, so he gives a tiny sigh of relief.

"I'll get you a new one soon. I promise," he says, squeezing her hand slightly. Suddenly, the whole family gathers around them, congratulating, shaking hands, and exchanging hugs. Worried, Soul looks at his meister to see if she'll faint again. She's laughing and hugging everyone and having a good time. He smiles slightly, wondering if it'd be the same if they were really engaged.

No one but Maka notices Jeremy leave for the kitchen. As soon as everyhting quiets down again, she follows him, concerned. She finds him at the small table, staring at a ring in his hand. The blonde sits next to him and quietly asks about the ring. "My father gave it to my mother. A promise ring. It was shortly before she found out she was pregnant and he left. They were only in high school..." He looks up at the ceiling. "Aunt Alecia mentioned a ring, and I was reminded of it. I usually wear it on a necklace. Makes me think of her..."

"Your mother?" Maka asks. He nods. "Your grandmother told me what happened... I'm sorry..."

"I... didn't even get to say goodbye... The day I left for Germany, I had to get up early. Mutti war kronk. She was sick," he corrects himself, "and I didn't want to wake her. So, I never said goodbye..."

Suddenly, her arms wrap around him. "I'm... so sorry..." she says, beginning to cry. She thinks she has it bad with divorced parents, but he lives with the fact that he doesn't know his father and his mother recently died.

"You've done nothing to apologize fore," he says comfortingly, wiping away a small tear. He stares at his mother's ring for a moment before holding it out to her. "Here. Take it," he says. She's startled as he places it on her hand. "You need a ring to convince Aunt Alecia, right?"

"Wait, how do you know-?"

"Soul wouldn't marry thing young, and Alecia likes to spin romantic stories," he explains. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." He places a kiss on her hand, causing her to blush.

Neither notices Soul leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. He watches them sadly before walking out and down the hallway. They're sort of together now (only because it's pretend) and already he's losing her. He leans against the wall and runs a hand through his hair. Jeremy is a gentleman and a brainiac. Soul smirks as he notes he is better looking, but the smirk dies away as he realizes that Maka probably prefers brains to looks. His thoughts are interrupted as she walks up to him, Jeremy now gone.

"You okay? You don't look so good," she states, placing her hand to his forehead.

"Just... tired... Long day..." he mutters, pulling away from her hand.

"Here, let's get you to bed." She takes his arm and leads him to their room. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight, 'kay?"

He smiles a bit. He may be the weapon, but she is exceedingly loyal to him. He may not have to worry about Jeremy at all.


	5. Tell Me a Secret

Christmas morning finds Maka covered in more blankets than she remembers having before she fell asleep. She looks to the bed expecting to see her partner. He's gone. Holidays are really the only days that Soul wakes up before her, and she realizes it's Christmas day. Pulling on the baby pink bathrobe she'd packed, the meister rushes to the tree in the family room.

At home, Soul and Maka have a tiny tree on the kitchen counter, a small star on top and only a few ornaments. The Evans family Christmas tree is incredible compared to their tiny tree. A nine-foot pine covered in red and white ribbons and berries stands in the family room, a red and white clad angel sits atop the tree. Multiple presents lay beneath the tree. She's surprised to find one addressed to her.

Soul enters the room, a piece of dry toast in his hand. "Morning," he greets, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"What is this?" Maka asks, pointing to the present marked for her.

"Can't tell. Would ruin the surprise," he explains with his mouth full.

"That's not what I meant."

"Well, they think you're going to be family. And family gives each other presents."

She is confused for a moment before remembering that they were pretending to be engaged. "... They'll be upset with us when they find out..." she whispers. She could live with Soul's family hating her, but not with them hating him.

"Things would certainly be easier with the family if the engagement were real..." he muses silently. At one time he thought being engaged would be life-altering. Maybe it's because they're only pretending, but nothing has changed. Their daily lives now would be nearly identical to those of when they're married. Only thing that would change would be that he could be affectionate without losing his cool-guy status and get intimate with her without getting intimate with one of her books.

In the past, he'd looked at his future and saw unclear, dark pictures. But now he looks at his future and she's always there. No one can take her place in the mental photographs. They both smile like idiots as she walks down the aisle in a gown of white. He holds her hand and places the key to their first home in the lock. Both stare at a small head topped with fluffy white hair that protrudes from a bundle of pink blankets. Maka is always by his side in his future. But he wants her by his side in the present.

Gently taking her hand, the scythe steps closer to his meister. "Maka..." he whispers, "there's been... something I've wanted to say... for a while now..."

She's confused and can't figure out why her heart is racing. He can't be confessing his love for her. He's too cool for that sort of thing. He swallows loudly, the words caught in his throat. "What is it...?" she encourages.

"I... I wanted to say-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The children run downstairs to the Christmas tree. The adults slowly follow them. Georgia runs to the kitchen to prepare a tray of coffee for the adults.

"You weren't going to open presents without us, were you?" Luke asks, pulling on Maka's arm.

"Of course not!" Maka replies with a smile. "Soul and I were... just talking..." She blushes slightly and looks at her weapon shyly.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant already," Wes teases.

"NO!" both weapon and meister yell in unison.

"Wasn't anything important..." Soul whispers. "Forget about it..." Releasing Maka's hand, he leans over her and whispers in her ear, "Tell you later..."

She's suddenly a submissive, gooey puddle of uselessness. She hates that he can say anything and make her feel like her bones are made of jelly. She calmly recollects herself and takes a seat on the floor next to Luke.

Bailey passes out gifts one by one. Luke explains to Maka that each grandchild gets to pass out presents, alternating each year. This year was Bailey's turn. Finally, she passes a gift to Maka. "Merry Christmas," she says as the meister sheepishly takes the gift.

Carefully opening the package, she finds a recorder. "Soul told us you don't play an instrument," Alecia explains, "so we decided to get you something you could learn to play easily."

Maka smiles at the instrument. It's nothing spectacular, but it was sweet of them to get her something. "I... don't know what to say... I didn't get any of you anything."

"You never had to," Wes replies with a smile. "We just wanted to get you something."

"Still..." She wrings her hands uncomfortably. "I ought to have..."

"You can get us something next year, Maka!" Luke says, giving her a hug. "If you feel bad about it, you can get us something next year!"

Giggling, the meister replies, "Okay, I will! I promise!" She means what she says. Even should the truth come out about their false engagement, she would do everything to stay close to Soul's family. Even if they hate her for lying to them...

Luke offers to play some Christmas carols on his French horn after all the presents are opened. For being only ten years old, Maka notes that he is an exceptional musician. Georgia sets a cheese ball and crackers on the coffee table for everyone to snack on. Jean and Leonard sit in silence, listening intently to their grandson's playing as they hold hands for the first time since they arrived at the house. Garrett and Michael compare music scores they've composed while Wes and Jeremy listen to the conversation. Alecia, Sarah, and Bailey discuss a boy Bailey has met in college. All the while, Soul and Maka sit in awkward silence.

She desperately wants to know what he'd wanted to say. He desperately wants to tell her. The link between their souls thrums with anxiety and anticipation, amplified by the other's feelings and returned to the original owner. He's unaware of his hand getting close to hers until their fingers brush. It's like an electric shock to both of them, and he pulls his hand back.

Wes heads for the kitchen and returns with a large bowl of liquid. "Egg nog, anyone?" he asks, setting the bowl next to the remainder of the cheese ball. All but Soul, Maka, and Luke stand in line.

"Egg nog?" Maka asks, her head cocked to the side.

"You've never had egg nog before?" Soul laughs.

"You think my family ever had any Christmas traditions?" she retorts. Soul decides it's best to shut up.

A hand holds out a glass of the drink to Maka. Wes smiles warmly at her and says, "Go on, have a taste."

The meister utters a small thank you and takes the glass. She takes a timid sip, and suddenly her face lights up in delight. "It's delicious!" Downing the drink, she politely asks for another glass.

A few glasses later, Soul becomes suspicious of the contents of the drink as Maka becomes less shy while talking to his family. "Wes, what kind of egg nog is that...?"

"The traditional kind. Why?"

"What do you mean by 'traditional'?"

"Exactly what the word means."

"Then why isn't Luke having any?"

"Well, he's not old enough."

It dawns on Soul then that alcohol is in the egg nog. He discovers too late though, because Maka's words are beginning to slur and her movements wobbly. "Maka's never drank alcohol in her life, you idiot!" Soul hisses partly at Wes, partly at himself.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Wes defends himself.

His meister is hardly able to stand, and she's beginning to reveal embarrassing stories from home. When she starts to tell the details of one of the many times she's nearly walked in on Soul in the shower, he's had enough. He gently takes her arm, saying, "Why don't you lie down for a while?"

"But I don't want to! I wanna stay here and talk more!" she insists. "Can I have more egg nog? Please?"

"Hell no," he says flatly. "Come on, Maka, you look tired."

"No, I'm not!" she yells, clawing at his hands on her arm.

Frustrated, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Her tiny fists beat his back in a pathetic attempt to make him let her go. "You're embarrassing me!" she squeals.

Jean and Leonard look at her with disapproval, the men laugh, and the women stare in horror. "You're embarrassing yourself," Soul states, heading towards their room. "And I won't hear the end of it when you're sober."

As they get to the room, her arms hang loosely down his back. "I'm tired..." she yawns.

"Then take a nap, smart one," Soul grumbles, finally placing her feet on the floor. She stumbles a bit, unable to stand, and falls into his chest. "You... you okay?" he stutters.

She looks up at him with an emotion he's never seen before. Her hands find a resting place on either side of his face and begin to pull him towards her. He knows it's only because she's drunk as a skunk and that he should stop her, but his body refuses to listen because it knows something amazing is about to happen.

Her eyes flutter closed as her soft lips meet his. He's waited so long for this moment, but the fact that alcohol caused it kind of ruins it. She pulls back a touch too soon and leans her had into his chest. She sighs, "That's for Soul, if you see him... Tell him I love him, 'kay...?" She falls asleep in his arms.

He's shocked. He's certain he heard her wrong because his brain must still be in shock from her kiss. When he hears her breathing slow, he comes out of his stupor and lays her on his bed. Running a hand through one of her pigtails, he whispers, "She really loves me..." He tucks her into bed and leaves to let her rest.


	6. Say Yes

His brain plays through the scene over and over again. He tries to block her from his thoughts, but Maka's kiss keeps resurfacing. It would have been nicer had she been aware of her actions. Perhaps it could have lasted longer... or at least been more that a peck on the lips...

soul's thoughts are interrupted by Wes. The sudden appearance of his older brother nearly makes im jump out of his skin. "I wanted to apologize..." Wes says. "I told everyone that she's never had alcohol before. Hopefully no one teases her about it..." The violinist stares at the floor. "I truly am sorry. If I'd known, I would have stopped her..." He looks to his younger brother and is confused by the smile on his face. "What are you so giddy about?"

"Maka... she kissed me..." Soul answers, feeling his face warm up.

"So? You're engaged, so she must have before," Wes replies. "Wait... You've really never kissed before now? Little Brother, how noble of you!"

Soul stares at the floor. "Actually... I gotta tell you the truth... But no one else can know..."

Confused, Wes leads his brother to his room. "What is it?" he asks after closing the door.

"It's all a lie..." the scythe admits. "We're not engaged. We just said it to make Mom happy..."

"But you live together."

"Part of our job. Gotta know everything about each other and trust each other or else we die fighting," Soul explains. "I know it sounds crazy... Not asking you to understand..."

"What about the ring she has?"

"Jeremy's. He knew all along it was a lie."

"Do you even love her?"

It is silent for a while. He'd never actually admitted it out loud before. "Yes..." he finally answers. "And she loves me... She just doesn't know that I know, you know?"

"Yes... I think?"

"And she doesn't know I love her, either," Soul continues. "I don't have to hide it anymore 'cause I know she won't reject me. But I'm scared of messing up..."

"What if it was real?" Wes asks. Soul cocks his head to the side in confusion. "I mean the engagement? Get her a new ring and everything?"

"Yeah, that'll work out great! 'I know I'm just confessing to you now, but will you actually marry me for real, 'cause I know you love me since you confessed while completely drunk?' That'll go ever well!" the scythe responds sarcastically.

Wes shrugs. "It's better than what you're doing now."

"Okay, fine, let's say your plan will work. Where the hell am I supposed to get a ring for her?"

"Jewelry store," Wes answers smugly.

"With what money?"

"What are brothers for?"

"She won't say yes. You don't know Maka."

"You know, instead of arguing with me, you could be at the jewelers now and be ten steps closer to the love of your life."

Soul scowls. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Every second of it."

…

She feels like she's been run over by a truck. Reaching out for Soul's familiar wavelength, she is unable to find it as it is too far away. Someone knocks on the door to her room, and she feels like that very person is taking a hammer to her head. She glances at the time. Seven in the afternoon. She'd slept all day, and as she realizes this, she sits up quickly, immediately regretting it.

Jeremy's head pops into the open doorway. "Maka? You okay?" She responds by moaning in agony, holding her head in her hands. "Sorry I laughed earlier..." he apologizes. We should have warned you..."

"No... should've known better," she manages to get out. "Where's Soul?"

"Still in town is my best guess. After putting you in bed, he talked to Wes, and they went into town." He stares at her a moment, his question on the tip of his tongue. "Maka... what do you... What do you think of Soul?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you even have feelings for him?"

She doesn't know what to say. In truth, she does. But that makes their false engagement seem like her selfish idea, just to get him to fall for her under unusual circumstances. "I do..." she whispers. "I love him..."

"Does he know?"

"No... I'm afraid of being alone... If I told him and he rejected me, he'd leave... leave me all alone..." She begins to cry, unable to hold it back due to a mixture of headache and heartache.

Jeremy places a hand on her arm. "He wouldn't leave. Soul's not like that."

"But we live together! He'd be embarrassed to be around me because he'd know I love him!"

"The only way to find out is to tell him. Otherwise you'll think 'What if?' for the rest of your life." He smiles at her and kisses her cheek. "You won't die alone. I promise."

A knock is heard at her door. Soul opens it slowly and peers inside. "You okay?" he asks her.

"A little..." she answers. "Jeremy and I were just talking."

"Just until you came back, Soul," Jeremy says, walking away from Maka. "She would like to talk to you about something," he whispers to the scythe as he leaves the room.

Soul stands there in awkward silence. Maka is unsure of what to say to him. They both want to confess, but where to start? "Can I have that ring?" Soul finally says. "Gonna return it to Jeremy..."

She is confused. "Why? I need it to convince your mother."

"You won't need to do that anymore."

Has he told his family the truth? She's terrified that they'll hate both of them for lying. Or is he calling off the fake engagement and leaving her for real? What had she said while intoxicated? "I... don't understand..."

He gently removes the ring from her hand and pockets it. Turning away from her, he tosses a small package over his shoulder and onto her lap. "Something for you..." he explains. He's incredibly nervous and beet red, and he can't face her like this.

She carefully unwraps a small box from a jewelry store. Opening it, she finds a beautiful ring inside. She feels like crying. It's a dream. It has to be. It's not real. "Soul...?"

"Living a lie is not cool at all..." he responds, still turned away from her. "But I'm not just doing this for Mom's sake. I... want to do this..." He turns around and puts on a determined face. "I want to marry you, and I won't give up until you say yes!" It seemed more romantic in his head. But it's too late, the words have already come out of his mouth. No turning back now.

"Are you... saying you..." She can't finish her sentence and breaks down in tears. "Yes! I say yes!" She holds the ring close to her heart. "I love you!" she bursts out.

He comes closer to her and places a hand on her cheek. "I love you, too..." He kisses her softly on the lips, missing the feeling. She thinks it's her first, not remembering what had happened that morning. He pulls back, and his smile turns serious. "I have to tell you, that's not our first..."

"What?" she exclaims. "But when? Where? Huh?"

He laughs at her confusion. "If you can't remember, I'll be sad," he teases and kisses her again. "Think you're up for dinner?"

She nods and allows him to escort her to the dining room. She places the ring on her finger before entering the room. She apologizes repeatedly for her earlier actions, although she doesn't remember what she'd done.

Jean and Leonard still look down on her behavior slightly, but the rest of the family forgives her and understands. "Feeling well enough to eat, dearie?" Georgia asks Maka. The meister nods, and everyone takes their seats.

Soul slips Jeremy's ring into its owner's hand. Jeremy smiles. "She said yes?" The scythe nods. "Treat her well or I may just try to steal her from you."

"Get your own girl," Soul replies with a smirk. Both young men smile and sit at the table.

…

"I'm never eating again..." Soul says, placing a hand on his stomach as he and Maka enter their room.

"It's because you eat too fast," Maka giggles at him.

"Worth every bite..." he sighs, throwing himself face-down on the bed. He turns his head to the side to breathe. "Not that your cooking's not worth every bite..."

She smiles at him. She hadn't been looking for a compliment, but he'd given her one anyway. She yawns suddenly. "It's getting late..." Her partner doesn't budge. "You taking the bed?"

"Yes," he answers, a sleepy, red eye watching her. She moves toward the make-shift bed on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Why there?"

"Because you get the bed tonight."

"So do you."

She's speechless. It's embarrassing enough to be sleeping in the same room, but he is suggesting they sleep side by side. "I... I can't..."

"Why? You think something might happen?"

Maka stares at the floor. She fights back the urge to murmur, "I don't know how to deal with this."

"Do you trust me?" he asks, holding out a hand to her.

After a moment, she nods and takes his hand. Lying next to him is strange but wonderful. His arms wrap around her waist as she buries her face in his chest. She'd been a fool to think all men were untrustworthy. Even when Soul is mean to her, he is never untrustworthy. He stands by her, even when things are difficult. When words can't fix what's bothering her, he just listens, and it's enough for her.

"I love you..." she sighs into his chest.

"Love you, too..." he replies before they both fall asleep.


	7. Bonus Chapter

He looks around the airport frantically. His daughter's flight had been delayed by a snowstorm in Denver, and he'd spent the night in the airport in order to meet her that morning. A shock of white hair shows the man where his daughter is. He runs toward her, throwing the white-haired man out of the way. "Maka, my darling angel!" Spirit exclaims, embracing his daughter. "You've returned home safe and sound!" Glaring at Soul, the man asks her, "That demon didn't touch you, did he?"

Maka gives Soul a frightened look that asks "Should we tell him?" He's sure he's going to die if Spirit finds out about the engagement... or at least be unable to have children.

"Why won't you answer me? Did something happen? Maka, what happened?" Spirit lets go of his daughter and grabs Soul's shoulders roughly. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Fearful of his life, the young scythe answers shakily, "We're, uh, kinda engaged?" The red-haired man freezes, breath caught in his throat. His grip on Soul loosens enough for the young scythe to break free. The father remains sill, comically frozen in disbelief. "Uh, you gonna be okay, Pops?"

Suddenly, Spirit picks up Soul by the collar and shakes him. "NOBODY CALL ME POPS! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!"

"Papa, I'm warning you now, put him down..." Maka says dangerously.

"NO WAY AM I EVER CALLING YOU MY SON! NEVER!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

The meister takes her partner's hand and leads him away from her father who lies unconscious on the floor. "Sorry. He'll behave from now on," she insists.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing's going to change that guy's mind about me!" Soul replies. "He's going to kill me, Maka!"

His fiancee stops and turns to him, blushing. "I think... grandchildren may change his mind..."

The scythe blushes a shade darker than she does. "You know, I... don't mind kids... So, yeah... that could work..."

The cab ride home finds them in awkward silence. They've only been engaged officially for a day and kids suddenly are added to their list of things for the future. Or more precisely, kids are the list so far.

Walking through their apartment door, both sigh in unison. They'd missed home. Maka flips on a light switch and nearly suffers a heart attack as their group of friends jumps up, shouting "Surprise!"

"Welcome home, you two!" Tsubaki greets, hugging weapon and meister. "We wanted to surprise you!"

A set of house keys are thrown to Soul. The scythe catches them and turns to the laughing assassin who threw them. "Where did you find these?" Soul asks dangerously.

"Stole 'em!" Black Star cackles. "And you thought you'd lost 'em!"

Soul rubs the back of his head, remembering the lovely Maka-Chop he'd received after he'd lost his keys. "Some friend you are..." he mumbles.

Patty takes Maka's left hand and admires the ring that adorns her fourth finger. "Maka, where'd you get this?"

Before Maka can say anything, Kid steps in and takes her hand from Patty. "This... This can't be..." he says, devastated. "Maka, you... you are... NO LONGER PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" All in the room sweatdrop. "We must get you another ring for the right hand immediately!"

"Hey, uh, Kid," Liz interrupts, "I think you're missing something here. Doesn't the fact she has a ring on her ring finger mean anything?"

Tsubaki gasps. "Maka, you're engaged?"

With a nervous giggle, the meister replies, "Yeah, Soul finally asked me..."

"Awesome! I get to be Maid of Honor, right?" Liz asks excitedly.

"I'll plan everything, don't you worry!" Kid exclaims. "Everything will be absolutely perfect!"

Patty laughs obnoxiously as Tsubaki showers the two in hugs and "Congratulations!"

"Hey, relax you guys!" Black Star yells over all the commotion. "Let's give them space time alone. They had quite the trip."

Tsubaki smiles at her partner. "That's so considerate of you, Black Star."

The meister smiles brightly. "Besides, they probably wanna get down to business! Wouldn't wanna stick around for that!"

Soul and Maka pick up Black Star and throw him out the door, yelling "Get the hell out of our house!" in unison.

Before the door can close him out of the apartment, the assassin yells, "See? They wouldn't react like that if I wasn't right!" A dictionary flies out the apartment and lands a direct hit on his head, making him fall backward. "Okay... shutting up..."


End file.
